1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to stands for supporting large archery targets, such as three-dimensional, life-size animal-like targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Three dimensional target archery is a relatively new sport with modern three dimensional targets emerging only during recent years. This sport is commonly known as 3-D Archery. This sport is conducted in natural outdoor settings as well as indoors. Prior to the introduction of these new three dimensional life-size animal-like targets, the need for an infinitely adjustable stand for these targets which adapts to all terrain conditions was not identified.
Today there are a wide variety of three dimensional targets being made by numerous manufacturers with new models emerging on the market frequently. These three dimensional targets share a similar design in construction while they differ in size just as the real animals they emulate. The three dimensional targets are molded of dense ethafoam and painted to be as lifelike as possible in much the same manner as duck and goose decoys. The life-size modern three dimensional targets are constructed with two (2) to four (4) vertical hollow metal conduit inserts molded into the legs of the three dimensional target "animal." It is the intent of the manufacturers that modern three dimensional targets be mounted on ground penetration devices consisting of steel rods of corresponding diameter and necessary length driven into the ground at each target's particular leg spacing and at such an angle as to mount the target "animal" in natural vertical position.
Although there are numerous stands available for two dimensional targets, none are capable of supporting the wide variety of life-size three dimensional archery targets which require an infinite independent adjustability while adapting to all terrain conditions. Ground penetration devices are time consuming and difficult to install at the proper spacing and angle and are useless on hard surfaces and indoors.
There is a definite need for a means of mounting these unique targets in a secure manner while complimenting their natural appearance in a wide variety of terrain conditions.
There are no known devices currently available to adequately address the need that the invention fulfills. Although there are numerous stands available with and without legs for two dimensional paper targets for firearm use, signs, frames or other items of minimal mass, there are none capable of providing the necessary support for the wide variety of massive life-size three dimensional archery targets while also providing infinite independent adjustability and the ability to adapt to all terrain conditions.